Knowledge of the Inner
by Si.Bemol
Summary: Spending day after day in a Library is uncool – the only upside being that the place has AC and a Librarian with the need to be quiet all the time. Well, not anymore.


This will be my first M rated fic :D

I am planning on doing a fanfic with a rating T as well as one rated M - if this turns out well, then I think I'm prepared for something like that. Wish me luck!

* * *

><p><em>Knowledge of The Inner<em>

* * *

><p>The first time he saw her she was breaking silently, a solid proof of her good work as a librarian.<p>

While mister mocha-skin raised his hands to gently cup hers in true apology, he felt the hurt rolling from her soul in shocking, extremely loud sound waves and counteracting hushed hiccups. ´Cause you see, it was always about music and sound around him – the reason that led him to a Library when in a special day of boredom will forever remain unknown.

Still, there he was behind a massive dark mahogany bookshelf playing real, action live spy. No that's not the word… What was it again? That neat definition? He looked down to his lap and eyed the dictionary's page from top to bottom.

Eavesdropping. Right.

It's not a cool thing to do, since cool guys don't pry their noses on other people's conversations without some sort of consent, and even if that happened he would have ran away anyway. Soul's not the guy who likes to keep a keen ear, slouching is inevitable and he often snoozes off. To be listening this intensively – he blames it on pure _boredom_.

Then again, what the fuck is he doing on a Library?

"It's okay." He hears her faint sniff on the other side. "You're right, it's best this way. Hope to see you again sometime Kilik."

"Yeah…" The man replies back. Then he hears footsteps echoing in the halls and the now official ex is gone. The damaged atmosphere slowly recovers and turns from heavy to light in a matter of agonizing slow minutes in which her breath came out loud enough to be heard in the whole room. Lucky for her, the only occupant was him and his sour mind.

_- {o}-_

"Can I help you?" Her voice awakes him from his bothering thoughts and into the life that is real. She is standing next to him, book hugging her chest tightly and wide questioning green irises watching his lazy moves as he looks between messy bangs.

"Seriously? You're worried about the guy who's drooling over your table?" She giggles softly and takes his hand movement as a sign to sit across him.

His head perks up the second her voice enters his foggy brain – she wants to have a civilized chat with him, can he handle it? "Technically the table belongs to Ox Ford and his family, but I guess you can put it that way."

There's a moment of awkward silence.

She ruffles with her hair and ends up adjusting her two ash blond pigtails, slowly puling one rubber band at a time and spilling honey strands over shirt covered shoulders. Soul runs a mental list of topics, deciding that it's for the best to at least exchange some words with the girl he not-so-innocently caught a day before.

But if she catches his plan, won't that make him look _interested_ in her? 'Cause he's not, at least not in a romantically way. She just happens to be in a pitying, saddening state right now and his gentleman education told him more than just once that 'leaving a damsel crying when you can do something about it is _uncool_'.

"So… Serious business you have here." He says searching around the empty place for something close to a topic. _Well, yeah, it's summer_. She never bothered to talk to him, he never incited a chat. And if he fails, at least he'll have a decent interaction with another human being since he moved to Death City.

The Librarian shifts uncomfortably in her seat, thinking of the best way to voice her thoughts. "I'm kind'a concerned with you." She says rather bluntly while he shows his interest by choking on his own spit. "It's been a week and you come here every day. It's not very healthy, closing yourself from the world and all. And the weather's been great these few days! Are you new in town? I can give you some good indications."

"Are you always this sugary-sweet or did you put extra cream in your coffee today?" He flashes a set of heart melting, pearly whites for her to shudder with embarrassment, the best he could arrange just for her but she merely shrugs it off.

He meant that in a sarcastic way, a feeble attempt to make her laugh for him, but when her eyes cast a shadow in his soul with her depressing presence, he knows that somewhere deep inside he hit a soft spot. "Though week." She mutters under her breath.

He nods, remembering vaguely the personal session he witnessed. With that said, she raised and walked away with heavy footsteps.

Well, at least he tried.

But it still doesn't help that he knows of her predicament, or the fact that somewhere deep inside the nerd's brain she's still recovering from the trauma of breaking up with a man she trusted enough to have a close relationship.

The girl is a bookworm, and that somewhat worries him to an extent. What girl in her age spends most of her days in such a way? Surrounded only by books to keep her company, such a drag. He once saw her with a kind black haired girl and another time with a blue haired monkey, friends of course, she's allowed to have them. But a boyfriend? With that chest?

Stretching, Soul leans back in his chair and rests his head in his bended arms. A big brain isn't needed for him to know that she doesn't feel like crap for being single again, but because of the uncertainty of a future with lack of boyfriend company.

_- {o}-_

The next day he sees her at her usual spot reading a humongous novel, sometimes going for a walk around the bookshelves and placing literatures on their rightful places. The same happens the day after, and the next, and the day after the next. His stay at the strange city of Nevada seemed to be getting more days to the count and frankly, he didn't seem to mind. The weather was awfully great, he loved the sun, the food was off the charts and after so little time he already made friendships with the folks.

The only downside: no more oral contact was made between the cool musician and the nerdy librarian since that time when she tried to be friendly and he sent her away with a cool – yet unneeded – remark.

And then one day, he catches a glimpse of her at the donut shop buying a really cheap breakfast. The girl passed by him without muttering a word, was that okay? No!

"Hey." He decides to be the one breaking the ice and taking the first steps by sitting on the same bench she is outside the café.

She looks at him like a donkey staring at a castle filled with priceless jewels.

He has to close his perplexed mouth by force as he does not understand her antics. Does she not know him? "Soul Evans, but people prefer the name Soul _Eater_. Nice to… See you again?"

She blinks once with confusion, then twice for understanding and sudden remembrance. "The boy from the other day!" She points at his face. His brows twitch in unison at her choice of words. Boy? He's eighteen for the record. However, she doesn't notice and offers a beam along with a raised hand. "My name's Maka, nice seeing you outside those walls."

"Don't you know who I am?" The impatient side of him returns once the girl exhibits her confusion and innocence once more.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans, you just told me. Why, anything else I should know?"

Soul Evans from the Evans household, youngest of the family, prodigy at the piano, famous _all around the God-damn jazz world_…

Gee, he doesn't know. Should she know him?

_Then why do you hide from the planet hmm? The 'book land' isn't that cozy, and you don't even like to read._

Once again, the imaginary demon inside his head pins him to the ground with nothing more than words as weapons. He wants to reply back with a better thought, but he can't, because he knows that's in his nature to fear bonding with people. Thus, he likes being alone. Thus, taking refuge in a place that lacks of human communication, especially in the summer.

"I'm sorry." The melancholic tone returns calmly but annoyingly, but he can't really blame her for becoming a mother-looking-out-for-his-children attitude as the memories of the person she once thought she loved still remained inside her heart – trust him but don't ask why, he simply knows. "Did I say something that upset you? It wasn't my intention."

He wanted to tell her that it never was her fault for him to have been born with such a sarcastic soul and that if she should stop feigning interest when she's clearly not in the mood for dealing with his crap. Her act comes quite blunt.

Yes, it hurts him more that _she_ is the one not knowing about the life he searches to be set free of.

_- {o}-_

Stubborn Maka tries to break free from his grasp but fails miserably when his hot and wet lips come in contact with her exposed neck. She moans in delight/groans in protest but falls limply into his chest. His tanned arm wraps around her slim waist while his hand snakes under her shirt.

"W-Wait!"

Her back is pressed against his broad chest and his fingers are playing with something soft and suddenly perky that fit just right in his palm. She seems to be enjoying the sudden intrusion, but civilization has gotten inside her skin as she knows and was not educated to do these sorts of actions in a place like this.

"Someone-_Uuughm…_So-Someone may enter!"

Her skin was soft as silk, something well received by his elegant pianist hands as her breasts continued to be assaulted with continuous pressing and fondling, he joined them together and squeezed the tips, earning more beloved sounds.

He turned her around so that her lips can become a full occupation. She's still resisting him, he notes that because her hands still insist to push him away, her eyes are tightly shut however – which means that she likes his ways, even though they're sloppy, but doesn't feel right about kissing someone she met in less than a month.

"It's a Sunday afternoon, no one's coming." He breathes out on her neck after inhaling her already lightly-sweaty skin sprinkled with strawberry lotion. Her hands grip his shoulders when his lips press to her collar bone, a soft spot that sent undiscovered chills up and down her spine then followed by teeth sink lightly in clean flesh. Raged breath rolled out of her lips, followed by enticing moans and he awaited more of the closed-up being.

He never thought it would end up this way, he thinks while kissing her mouth again and running his fingers to her panty-covered core. It was a usual day for him: coming to the Library after lunch time, sitting on his usual spot beside the scentless flower arrangement after picking up a random book while searching his pocket for a white sheet of paper to write his next flows of inspiration that would surely come.

The librarian appeared in his line of vision a moment later, because in his seat he had a clear view of her even though she didn't. And so, he began to write.

Then she came and offered a few words and a book. A present he declined, much to his dismay because the thing with words seemed amazing.

Anything that came from her seemed suddenly amazing, with no consent from his part whatsoever. And so, he wanted to discover what more she had to offer.

Her high-pitched moan filled the room and echoed around in his ears for a moment until he realized that _she _was the one making such music and _she _was the one who making him twitch with anticipation.

Once again, everything that came from her was amazing – wonderful.

"D-Don't do th-this… _Ahh…_" He wanted to hear more of her mewls, more of her sweet music. His fingers pushed inside her lacy barrier and cupped a specific small bulge; he stroked it and pinched the bundle of nerves, winning whimpers as his special reward.

Silence was her daily basis, she never spoke too much nor too less. Her words weren't annoying nor welcomed, seeing her every once in a while was normal for the citizens – why? The girl never incited something out of the ordinary, always with the same tedious routine that would leave any sane person to madness.

Giggle, laugh, moan, grunt, groan, squeak… Soul wanted to hear more. He's done having to wait for opportunities that may never come, it's time for this impatient pianinst to hear how the Librarian used to be before having her heart broken, to see how she reacted after a pleasant day in his presence.

Maka bit her bottom lip after realizing what he was trying to get with his actions, something he was quick to take care of with his tongue, exploring every inch of her cavity while she groaned inside his mouth.

The Librarian definitely won in inexperience, but he didn't seem to mind. She always showed off the kind of 'reserved' attitude that he wanted to break, yet never did so in fear of pushing her away more and more.

He chuckled at her troubled face when he peered one eye open, fondling her core in a quicker pace and making her whimper louder and buckle more into his hand, while remaining with a charming face of deep crimson. Moistness was gathering quickly below and he wanted to be caring of her little problem by his own.

Between heavy breathing and tangled clothing, she finally obeyed her arousal and brought his face close to hers with a tug of his hair.

Naturally, he took this as a green sign.

Her back was placed against the bookshelf and he allowed the girl a moment to regain a much needed intake, time he took to undo the burdening fly open only to then he pressed against her again with eagerness. She gasped.

"Are we really going to do this?" _Well, duh._ Is what he wanted to say to her, maybe even snicker about it. Alas, her eyes really flowed with worry as his actions did not coincide with her usual daily basis.

"Do you really not know me?" Her lower lip trembled and she looked away from his fiery red eyes. The day never went unforgotten, and he would forever recall it as the day that someone he was interested in didn't knew who he was. It shook his world, but he recovered. "Well good, 'cause I'm giving you something to remember and never forget."

With one push he entered her with confidence, but couldn't help the gasp that appeared shortly after, courtesy of her tightness. Incredibly, he was able to make his full length fit inside, but wasn't sure about keeping a straight head if she insisted on giving him yet another surprise.

To his delight, Maka also seemed to be having difficulties in keeping her senses at a good rank. Her feet left the ground and wrapped around his hips, her breath itched in his jaw and her palms were sweaty enough to start slipping away. Suddenly, he tore off his jacket and t-shirt and placed her hands on his bare back so that her nails could dig mercilessly everywhere she wanted, just to gain some support.

He pumped and waited to see the results: her teeth grounded together, her nails brought small lines of blood from his skin in an unbelievably arousing way, her legs pressed firmly against his ass and her voice reached such a peak-

He simply had to do it again.

And so he did, again and again and again until it was almost like a dance. A dance that he leaded and she allowed him to, where his satisfaction reached no limits with every trust of his hips and for once, it made him smile in delight despite the aching that was growing wider in the pits of his stomach. I only he could see more cream-colored skin…

A few movements after, he decided that having a shirt covering her form was something unacceptable in this situation. Previous remarks of her lack of body forgotten, he ripped her clothing along with her bra and saw with delight as the small and pinkish spots of flesh twitched when they met the cold air that the space provided.

Regardless of what he stated inside his mind a few days ago, she was a beautiful woman, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore the heat inside his stomach.

The rosy peaks were small, he grants that, but they still bounced up and down in excitement, mimicking the pianist's pace as they went up and down with vigor. It kept his mind occupied along with her voice and moist core.

Much to his utter happiness, the slender arms around his neck tightened and the bouncing breasts tickled his chest and nipples. Screw big boobs, never again will he joke around with girls with such features. The feeling of her chest against his own kept his feet planted on the ground yet sent his mind to a sea of unexplored feelings.

His hips rolled in and out, his lower back flexed itself with rhythm and pumped eagerly once the librarian finally discovered that her ornaments were no longer covering the upper part of her body. She suddenly hid her head in the crock of his neck, but he didn't want her to hide. So, Soul pushed his chin up, forcing her to do the same, and rested his forehead between her breasts – which made it difficult for him to keep the rocking, but he managed it – and stuck out a moisten tongue to keep his oral cavity entertained.

She came before him, not handling his eyes scanning her body, something that she reserved for a special person that she only revealed to her boyfriend, now an ex-boyfriend that is. With inner walls clenching mercilessly, his dick found problems keeping the straight head.

He juices flowed out along with her desperate, loud cry and she fell limp against him, with legs still wrapped strongly around his body so that her butt didn't meet ground with such a force. Too bad that the man still wasn't finished with her.

Her head rolled back as well as his eyes, a good display of how in sink they were at the moment; trying to mimic each other and failing by a short shot, but never giving up. He found moving a lot more difficult after this revelation, and so he came inside of her, leaving his mark.

Uneven, shallow , hot breaths caressed both female and male faces as he gently lowered his fellow interest to the blue, worn-out carpet covering the wooden floor, being careful so that the books behind her didn't dig more in her back like how they have been for the last 15 minutes.

Sunday evenings were going to be a lot more fun from now on, at least he thinks that way. With heavy arms wrapped around the petite frame that belonged to his new addiction, he grinned a goofy grin, his set of white teeth glowing in the dim hallway and tickling her skin, sending shivers around her neck and shoulders.

Aching for more space, she straightens up her shoulders and pushed more against the bookshelf, her eyes almost dampen for some reason unknown to him. "Wh-Why?" She finally asks and sniffles. "Then you'll have to le-leave and go to your hometown, because-because Death City is a traveler's town a-and people never stay here more time than necessary."

His lips push against hers with understanding, his tanned arms reaching for his jacket and wrapping around her shoulders. She hiccups and hugs him tightly, not wanting to go away from the position.

"Shut up woman." He says a little too harshly but gives in to the uncoolness of the situation for her, because he finally understands the reason behind her lack of interest for a guy like him. "Just, stop thinking for a moment."

_- {o}-_

"Here you go, have a nice day!" A cheerful voice runs from one ear but doesn't leave from the other. Her happiness is just too contagious.

The customer smiles in return and runs to her waiting friend with a beam, going around with 'thank you's and 'I love these sorts of books' so loud that an old man reading quietly near the exit hushes the duo with a finger in front of his mouth.

Summer is long gone and people had returned to the working lives at the middle of September. Tourists kept coming to town; they always came no matter the time of the year, because being a desert city, sun was always an inevitable condition.

Soul smiles at the show displayed from the corner of his eyes. He spots the reason for his arrival descending from her seat and walking towards him… with a sour face?

The bags over his shoulder and secured in his hand suddenly weight more than they should, he winces as the sunny face of his girlfriend suddenly turns into one of rain and clouds as she reaches to a halt in front of him and they stand there in awkward silence for the first time since a long time ago, until she points her thumb behind her back and he nods in consent, not wanting to be heard by the occupants of the public area.

She partially knew why he arrived here this time, the traveling bags that he carries making it painfully obvious in her mind.

"Thank you for coming here and say goodbye." She says after arriving to a certain déjà vu place behind a certain bookshelf at the end of the hall between mahogany wood and pastel-colored walls. He shifts the weight of his left feet to his right one and sighs, looking away from her and out the window.

He remembers the day he expressed his curiousness to her with an open mind, how she accepted him and spoke with clearness, admitting how she felt when she first laid eyes on him. He remembers especially when she, after a snuggling session in his vacation house, told him that she had knew him and his living to some extent, but never pressed the matter further – because with him thing were different, and found herself lusting for more of him than simple glances every time he showed up at her work place.

But she knew that he was going to leave one day, it was inevitable. He was going to leave and she was going to end up alone again, with weak promises of return from his part along with half-hearted excuses.

Which led him to a conclusion.

That she thought that he was going to leave one day, that it was inevitable yet also slightly impossible because he wasn't like the last one, the first one she trusted to a greater extent. He probably was going to leave and she was going to end up alone again, with weak promises of return from his part along with half-hearted excuses – _if _he wasn't a cool guy.

"Come with me." He replied. She lifted her head, eyes filled with hope and soul overflowing with anticipation. "And if you say no, I'll keep coming here until otherwise." He grinned crookedly.

What happened in the next moments were a success of multi-colored, star-like explosive emotions adorning the young lady's and his lover's face. From stoic to baffled to hopeful and finally heavenly, her face discovered something in him that he, until now, found disappeared.

He didn't have to warn twice.

* * *

><p>Well, that's that! Hope you enjoyed the fic :)<p>

Aviator


End file.
